Distraction
by santoryou
Summary: A little glimpse in the past of the two supernovas. A post-marineford war Luffy and his saviour. Enjoy.


- 2 years into the New Age, Punkhazard

"Oooooi Torao oooii!" Law turned to his left. "OI OI LAW it's me! Luffy" He knew who he was; mugiwara-ya didn't have to say it. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, and he'd follow it to the ends of the earth to find the person responsible for it. Luffy jumped off of what seemed like a mutant oxen/bear/horse/gecko/human and hurried over to Law with the biggest grin, "It's been so long!" "I'm happy to see you've made it Luffy" Law looked at him, yearning to hug the dumbass and punch him black and blue. "Yeah, but none of this would be possible had you not saved me. If I gave you a million thanks, it wouldn't make up for a thing you've done for me." Law smirked "We can settle our scores later Luffy, the marines are here and your crew is waiting for you. Go around the building to the back on the east side. You'll find the rest of your crew there." "Sankyu!" He grinned and turned to start running. "Luffy." Law called and Luffy turned back to face him, jogging in his spot, "… take care of yourself." Luffy stopped and walked towards Law, his head hung low and he quickened his pace. "YOU ASS! I TRIED KEEPING IT TOGETHER BUT YOU! YOU'RE AN ASS! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH SWEET THINGS TO ME!" Law stared at him, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "YOU ALWAYS DID! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BAKA?" He wiped his tears and snot on his sleeve and adjusted his hat. "I'll be off now Law!" he took off running after Zoro called him over. Law watched as Luffy dashed to his crew and chuckled. 'Do you ever change … Luffy?'

- 2 years ago, Amazon Lily

"Eat." Luffy turned around to see a tall, slender figure stand behind him. "It's been almost a week Luffy." Luffy faces away hiding his swollen eyes from Law. "Jinbei's been pestering me with food. Anything I'd eat I'd barf back up Torao. My body wont forgive me, I .. a-ahh .. I-I won't forgive me!" He bursts into tears and wails like a wolf that had just lost its pack. He buries his face in a grass spot infront of him and howls into it; every sound he made just clawed at Law. Luffy hears a clang on the floor and looks beneath his arm for Law only he wasn't there. Luffy still red-eyed and sobbing shuts his eyes tightly and whimpers. The next thing he feels is a strong tug at his hair and his head follows. Law was now face-to-face with Luffy, and he roared, "He freaking died protecting his little brother! Giving him a shot at life! So give a fucking crap about yourself and eat before I shove the plate down your throat Luffy!" He let go and Luffy faced the ground. Law walked back to the dish he'd thrown on the floor and picked up a morsel of what was still salvageable. He walked back to Luffy and put a piece of bread and meat to Luffy's mouth. "Don't make me repeat myself Luffy." Luffy obediently loosened his jaw, cleared his throat and opened his mouth. Law put the food into his mouth and tapped his chin, telling him to chew. Luffy chewed and his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He let out a few sniffles and hic-ups. Law curled his sleeve into his palm and wiped away Luffy's tears. "Take your grief, sorrow, anger, frustration out on me, my crew, Jinbei; HECK the whole fucking island! But you have no excuse to take it out on yourself, Luffy. You definitely don't deserve what you're putting yourself through." Luffy swallowed. He sat up straight and stared intensely at Law for what seemed like an awkward five minutes. He then got up, ripped his bandages off, walked over to the pile of discarded food on the ground and began eating it. Law had an array of mixed emotions as he watched him:

1. Rage: He took his bandages off.

2. Disgust: He's eating off the ground.

3. Worry: He's eating off the ground.

4. Triumph: He ate and shows no sign of possible indigestion.

5. Rage: The bastard took his fucking bandages off.

Law walked over to Luffy; his eyes burning with fury. He lifts up two fingers as his raspy voice utters "Room…" He picks Luffy up. "O-oii where're you taking me! OI LAW!" Law walked back to the submarine and into his examination room, followed by a dragged Luffy in a bubble. He sets his hat aside and releases Luffy at a height he deems good enough to create a satisfying thud. Luffy falls face first and the dish clangs onto his head. "OUCH! LAW YOU BASTARD!" Law ignores him and goes through a drawer, pulling out antiseptic rub and some bandages. "Sit onto the bed mugiwara-ya, and stop yelling." Luffy protests and Law glares daggers at him "You want me to move you?" Luffy jumps off the floor in mere seconds and sits onto the bed. Law lets out a sigh and walks over to Luffy, "Strip". Luffy tilts his head in that 'I'm trying to process a thought manner. "Mugiwara-ya, you haven't got all day, Rayleigh wanted to go through some stuff with you and I need to re-patch and examine you."

Luffy nods and removes his shirt and pants leaving on a pair of boxers that Hancock's soldiers had made for him. Law rubs some antiseptic cream onto his fingers and then begins applying it on Luffy's collar. He runs his fingers softly over the broken skin, "This was almost healed, you really didn't have to rip off all the bandages." "But they feel tight and uncomfortable!" Law sighs, "You do know that you're physically in a situation where almost any training could obliterate the remaining muscles, fibers, or ligaments in your body? Complain after you've healed." Luffy nodded as if he understood. "I mean Luffy if you don't allow your body enough time to heal, you might not be able to go on as a pirate." Luffy gaped at Law almost paralyzed by what he'd just said. "Oh-ok, I've got it. I'll be more serious about my healing." Law smiled at Luffy and continued to rub the cream onto him, down his chest, round to the top of his back, and all the way down his spine. Law could almost swear he heard Luffy whimper and slightly moan a few times. "Ow! It stings!" Law smiled at him. "Law … you … are you a pervert?" Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy and he felt all the words he'd ever learned leave his mind. "I mean Sanji had told me about perverts. He said they take pleasure from seeing other people in pain." Law rubbed his eyes "He meant something else I'm sure." He crouched down between Luffy's legs, "Spread them." and so he did. It was terrible; his thighs were covered in bruises the size of a bear's paw. "I'm going to feel a bit around your thighs, I'm afraid you might've torn something" "Go ahead" Luffy replied non-hesitantly.

Law ran his hands up and down either sides of Luffy's thighs, looking for protruding bumps. He ran his fingers over the bruises until he was interrupted by what sounded like a sharp gasp. He looked up at Luffy who was currently biting his lip. "Luffy are you-" "I'm fine! But I think something is wrong with my insides!" Law's eyes widen fearing for the worst. Luffy continues, "it tingles in my stomach and my heart races, especially when you touch me!" "Ha?" was all Law could manage to utter at that point. "I mean Chopper examines me, but this is the first time I feel this way…" Law smirks and looks directly into Luffy's eyes. "Do you not like it? Should I stop?" Luffy is silent and looks away from the Law that was crouched down between his legs. He looks back, pink; flustered. "I never said that." Law brings his lips to the inside of Luffy's thigh, and pecks it. "You'll have to take responsibility for your words then."

Law stood right up and pushed Luffy down onto the bed, his hands on either side of Luffy's face. He brings his lips to Luffy's ear, "Don't regret it later, mugiwara-ya." That did the job. His raspy voice slithered into Luffy's ears, turning his insides into mush. Luffy pants as Law nibbles on his ear lobe; his hot breath tempting, torturing Luffy's skin. He raises his head to meet Luffy's eyes as they stare at each other. Both insatiable, they burned with lust and a splash of passion. Law crashes his lips onto Luffy's. He licks at them till Luffy lets him in. Their tongues push and rub against each other. Luffy gives in, his moans echoing into Law's mouth. They break for a gasp of air before Law fumbles around with his shirt, trying to pull it off. Once off, his eyes fixate on Luffy's lewd expression. Legs parted, chest rising and falling with every heavy breath he took, flustered cheeks, and a thrown back head. "That's a beautiful face you're making." "Ha-ahh.. s-shut-up" Law chuckled and brushed his lips from the bottom of Luffy's chin all the way down to his collarbone. His breath hitched as Luffy's fingers began tracing the muscles sculpted on Law's back. Law trailed kisses down to Luffy's nipple. He stopped and looked up at Luffy with an evil smirk, "Let's hear that pretty voice of yours once more." He grinded and bucked his hips against Luffy's. He licked his lips and sealed them around Luffy's nipple. Luffy threw his head back and tried muffling his moans with his hand. Law grabbed it and pinned it down. "Nobody's going to hear but me. Let it out Luffy-ya." He flicked his bud with the tip of his tongue a few times, which earned him a few loud moans from Luffy.

Law slid his hand down Luffy's waist to his hip and grabbed it. His other hand slithered into Luffy's boxers tracing his partner's member. Luffy arched his back, pushing himself towards the invading hand in his boxers. "Nggh! oh-h shit-t… Hurry Law!" Law pulled Luffy's boxers down and tossed them aside. "Nothing would make me happier" Law leaned over behind him barely reaching a medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He pulled off his pants and boxers and flung them across the room. He sat between Luffy's legs applying the lotion to his dick. Luffy just stares, mesmerized by the thought of what the other man could possibly do to him. "Like what you see?" Law teased. Luffy answers the man by jumping at him, slamming his lips onto Law's. Law pushes him back down, without breaking the kiss, he pokes two digits into Luffy. Luffy breaks the kiss moaning loudly, panting heavily. "I think you're ready." "Haah.. I've been ready for a while now.." Luffy complains. Law positions himself steady at Luffy's entrance. He holds onto Luffy's hips and slams into him. "Ah!" Luffy yelps, grabbing onto Law's arms, he pants. Law grumbles into his ear, and all Luffy can make out is a well-sounded, raspy, "fuck." He rocks back and forth with slow movements giving Luffy some time to adjust. His breath is calmer and once Luffy loosens around him, he speeds up, going deeper, crashing against his partner. "Ahhh L-law! This feels.. nngh-so -aaah." Law knew he hit something good. He pushed deeper, and pulled out all the way to the hilt. Luffy looked at him, eyes pleading 'go on', "Don't-t stop now-hh .. haah". Law chuckled in that ridiculously sexy voice of his, "I'm just getting started mugiwara-ya." He slammed right into Luffy's sweet spot, and Luffy cried out in pleasure. Law pushed in deeper, grinded mercilessly at him. "Law-h.. haah I'm gonna come!" Luffy slurred, high on this ecstasy. Law quickened his pace; Luffy pulled him closer and clung to Law's back, moaning loudly into his ear. "Fuck, Luuffy.. haa-" He wrapped his hand around Luffy's member and with every push into Luffy, he'd stroke it in total synchronization. Luffy came all over their chests and Law poured into him. Law collapsed on top of him and they lay there, catching their breaths. Luffy giggled and held Law's head  
to his chest, "that was the best examination I'd got in my whole life! Hehhehe~" "You do know that I'm going to re-examine you after a bath right?" He sat up and pulled out of Luffy. "This time try not turning me on." He smirked and pulled Luffy into an embrace.

- 2 years later, Thousand Sunny Gou

After the alliance was formed and the Straw-hats had set sail, Luffy lead Law into the Captain's quarters. Law burst out laughing while a red Luffy faced him with tears filling up his eyes, arms on his knees and a lip he was currently biting. Law chuckled "I missed you too Luffy." Luffy wailed and ranted "B-whyy jijn't juu tryy to ffaand mbeeh these paahstd jyeaars?~" which translates to "Why didn't you try to find me these past years?" Law smiled, "You needed time to gather your thoughts and make sense of everything… plus, I think we both can agree that I am quite the distraction." He smirks (ever-so-seductively) at Luffy, his eyes fixed onto his lover's. He struts over to Luffy and sits facing him directly. "Does this bring back memories, mugiwara-ya?" his raspy voice was enough to evoke all the memories he shared with Luffy; he blushes crimson as he recalls them. "Don't forget I'll be setting sail with you. We can always create ourselves new memories." Luffy grins, "I can't wait!"


End file.
